Not Included
by Jessikah1831
Summary: Five superstars think about why they are excluded. Their lives intermingle. Feat: Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Victoria, and Sable
1. Excluded

Title: Not Included

Author: Wrestling-Jessikah

Email: jessiecar68@hotmail.com

Rating: R

Content: Language, talk of adult issues (maybe)

Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Victoria, and Sable

Pairings: Stephanie/Jericho, Sable/Torrie *maybe*, John Cena/Victoria, Molly/Stevie Richards (indirect mention)

Spoilers: The kiss between Torrie and Sable.

Disclaimer: I own no one. But I do know where they keep the contracts…

Notes: In this story everyone in the WWE lives the lives that their on screen characters do. There is no roster split. This means no GM's! Vince owns everything and everyone! There's only one spoiler, and I made everything else up. I know I said that I dislike slash, but I give in…only this once. It is not graphic, actually it is not even physical. It is an infatuation between two heterosexual women. 

****

Timeline:

Stephanie: Married to Hunter and a total bitch. (sort of)

Sable: Just came back, and in love with Torrie.

Victoria: Crazy as all heck, and single.

Chris Jericho: A jackass and in love with Stephanie.

John Cena: A hip-hop rapper/wrestler. In love with Victoria.

Summary: Um…The title says it all. 

READ THE NOTES SO YOU WILL NOT BE LOST! CHARACTER POV'S WILL CHANGE, SO PAY ATTENTION!

****

_____________________________________________________________

John Cena's POV:

He had just stepped into the gorilla with his new free-style in his head. He was again going to challenge Brock Lesnar and he did not feel like losing. He prepared himself as best as he could before stepping onto the ramp. He began:

Let us begin with your face Brock, 

How are you so damn dumb that your head just collided with a rock?

All the F5 is, is a ballerina twirl with a twist.

I'll be like that rock, Brock, when ya face connects with my fist.

I challenge you to a fight dog,

And I'll take that title away with only one fall.

So take my challenge, you ape, and that's all.

John walked back to the gorilla and headed back to his locker room. He knew what everyone said. After he finished his promos, everyone just laughed at how he acted. They said he was trying too hard to be "black." He just wanted attention. He just got the wrong kind, that's all. He walked a little faster as he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around to see Victoria. See stood in all of her glory her long hair falling down her back. She didn't wear her usual sadistic smile and her eyes sparkled with something other than insanity. John did his best not to stare. She briskly walked past him and continued down the hall. He watched as she entered Steven Richard's locker room and quickly disappeared. John stood glued to the spot that he stood in; mesmerized. He finally walked passed her locker room and continued down the hallway.

When people looked at Victoria, they saw a maniac. When he looked at Victoria, he saw love. She was intelligent, witty, charismatic, passionate, committed, and above all, beautiful. He was afraid of her though. Every time he'd try to talk with her, he would stutter and stare. He had to get a backbone—and soon.

He finally made it to his locker room. He stepped under the unrelenting spray and let his muscles relax. He looked at the white tiled wall and thought of the many times he had cried in showers like these. He was tired of not being liked; not being included. His roommates never invited him to go out and the divas practically laughed in his face. All except for Stephanie and … Victoria. He wouldn't cry anymore. He would find a way to be accepted. Hopefully…

****

*Sable's POV* 

She walked up to the ring with her music blaring behind her. It felt good to be back. She entered the ring to come face to face with Torrie. She was beautiful. When she saw Torrie on the cover of PLAYBOY, she decided to take up Vince's offer to come back. She quickly did her promo and prepared herself for her moment. Her lips gently grazed Torrie's as Torrie pulled back. Electricity shot through her body as she stepped out of the ring. She was back. She went backstage and was delighted to see everyone looking her way. She walked past two divas on her way to her locker room. They quietly spoke.

"So she's a lesbian now?"

"I guess so. She looked like she enjoyed that kiss. It might bring some ratings to the show."

"So Lita, do you know why they are bringing in the 'old guns'?"

"I thought it was a joke at first Stacey, but well not anymore."

They giggled as they walked past her. They didn't notice her standing there. A lesbian? Never. It was alright to admire another woman, wasn't it? She walked down the hall and entered her locker room. She had been back for officially two weeks. When Stephanie introduced her role, Sable was ecstatic. She had been rooming with Dawn Marie for the past two weeks. Dawn was totally different than she was on television. Usually Lita, Stacey, Trish, Ivory, and Dawn went partying, but she was never invited. Dawn would look on when she was around her friends. She felt awkward and out of place. She was one of the "older divas" in the company. Dawn Marie was significantly younger than she was but the divas considered her the same generation as they. Almost every night they came and every night they left without her. There was even one night when they stayed in because of the rain. Trish simply closed the door to Dawn's room and said, "We'll keep it down if you would like to sleep." That hurt the most. They were in the same hotel suite and she was still not included. She didn't sleep that night. She listened to them talk and watch movies until well into the night. She wanted so badly to be their friends. She would have it soon.

****

Chris Jericho's POV 

He sat backstage looking at the television set. He looked at the replays of Sable and Torrie's kiss. His promo was coming up in ten minutes. He laced up his boots and began to stretch. He was fighting HHH. He truly hated that bastard. He did not know if it was because of Stephanie or the fact that Triple Nose had screwed him over about 1000 times. Chris lifted his head to the sound of the door being opened. There she stood the one and only thorn in his heart, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. She donned straight hair, no make up, a pair of jeans and an "Always on Top," tee shirt. Her face turned into a scowl as soon as she saw Chris.

"Where's Jeff, Jericho?"

"Why Princess, is he the only man that hasn't laid you on you back?"

"Very fucking funny Jericho. Could you just answer the question?"

"Well I think he is still with Trish. If you want to join in I think there in her locker room."

"Yeah whatever. Good luck with Hunter. I hope he doesn't kill you."

"Yeah he just wants the world to know his wife isn't a slut, but all his locker room buddies, the limousine staff, the security guards, the announcers, the popcorn sellers, the prop managers, and Heyman will all know you give good head—"

"Goodbye Jericho. Oh, and now, I hope he does kill you, you jackass."

"Bitch

"Ass hole."

"Slut."

"Dick head."

"Whore."

"Wise ass."

"Bottom feeding, trash bag ho!"

"Go to hell you jerk!"

"Not if you'll be there!"

"Humph!" Stephanie turned on her heels as Jericho smiled smugly as she stomped down the hall. His smile faded as she turned the corner. He hated when they fought. Sometimes he couldn't keep his mouth shut. It used to be one of his greatest personality traits, back when he said the _right_ things. He really wanted to kiss her, hold her, and tell her that he loved her. His egotistical challenges were getting in the way of his love life. Everyone thought that he was an ass clown. He used to get cheers when he went out on the ramp. Nevertheless, all that accompanied him to the ring lately were boos and degrading chants. He was an outcast. He wanted to be a face again. He would be soon because he would not be left out. 

****

*Stephanie's POV*

"Not unless you'll be there!"

She had gone there looking for Jeff so he could help her sew her dress back together. She stomped off towards Hunter's locker room. He was talking with some of his goons. She decided to wait by the gorilla. She wanted to cry. He always made her cry. If he only knew. She wasn't a slut. If anything, she was modest, in private anyway. Hunter thought it best if she came across in that bitchy way, but she hated it. All her friends hated her. She was secondary to everything and everyone. It hurt that Jericho called her names, but it hurt more because Hunter had moments ago called her those same names. 

"You stupid whore! What the hell is your problem!"

All that from his spilled water bottles. She knew she should have gotten out of the relationship sooner, but Stephanie always stuck with it. It used to make her special, now it just made her stupid. One thing she hated the most was the fans. When she was daddy's little girl, they loved the sweet Steph. Now that she's Hunter's little whore, she was internationally hated. She was never invited to parties or picnics, unless of course her father ordered the superstars. She had stopped asking a long time ago. Hunter usually went bar hopping or "babe watching" it hurt when she caught him cheating on her. She couldn't leave, she had no where to go. Therefore, she stayed. Now he let everything out in the open. She wouldn't let him touch her. She was tired of this. She wanted to be invited to the parties, the picnics. She wanted to have friends, a loving husband. Why couldn't she have what she wanted? She would have it, she was positive of it. 

****

*Victoria's POV*

She had left Steven to his girlfriend Molly. Victoria loved to see them together, but usually felt awkward when they started making out. She walked down the halls looking for someone to scare. She didn't really know why people were afraid of her. She just acted that way so that the fans would know that she was here to stay. Most of the divas were beautiful. They were excluding her from there little "clique" because she didn't fulfill their criteria. She was more of the school geek, backstage anyway. All of the male superstars looked at her as one of the guys. Since the divas didn't really like her, she spent most of her time reading or exercising. No one really spoke to her, they all thought she was a freak. There was the occasional times that Jeff Hardy and that Cena boy tried to talk with her but failed. 

She would always walk by Cena, she didn't know why though. She just felt like he wanted to speak. He was kind of cute. She always caught him staring when she came backstage from a match. Victoria hadn't had a real relationship in three years. She wished she beautiful like the other divas. Hell, she didn't even know if people called her a diva. She was just that crazy chick of the WWE. She knew that her script entitled her to be the wildcard. However, none of the other wrestlers had to act the way she did. Except for the masked wrestlers like Kane and Mysterio, and there was always Steven. There were times when she wanted breast implants just to fit in. She and Stephanie had been friends until Hunter controlled every aspect of her life. She was all alone. All she wanted was to be a diva. She wanted to be a part of their clique.

She didn't want to be excluded.

A/N:

This is only part one people. I'd love some review! If I get at least two good reviews in the next week I'll continue. Otherwise I'll just delete this story forever! (Just Kidding) My cat just jumped on my computer that was sooooo cool! I got to go, but I'll be back—I promise!

Jessikah


	2. Plans

Title: Not Included

Author: Wrestling-Jessikah

Email: jessiecar68@hotmail.com

Rating: R

Content: Language, talk of adult issues (maybe)

Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Victoria, and Sable

Pairings: Stephanie/Jericho, Sable/Torrie *maybe*, John Cena/Victoria, Molly/Stevie Richards (indirect mention)

Spoilers: The kiss between Torrie and Sable.

Disclaimer: I own no one. But I do know where they keep the contracts…Oh One Last Cry was originally sung by Brian McKnight. John Cena performs it this time.

Notes: In this story everyone in the WWE lives the lives that their on screen characters do. There is no roster split. This means no GM's! Vince owns everything and everyone! There's only one spoiler, and I made everything else up. I know I said that I dislike slash, but I give in…only this once. It is not graphic, actually it is not even physical. It is an infatuation between two heterosexual women. 

****

Timeline:

Stephanie: Married to Hunter and a total bitch. (sort of)

Sable: Just came back, and in love with Torrie.

Victoria: Crazy as all heck, and single.

Chris Jericho: A jackass and in love with Stephanie.

John Cena: A hip-hop rapper/wrestler and in love with Victoria.

Summary: Um…The title says it all. 

READ THE NOTES SO YOU WILL NOT BE LOST! CHARACTER POV'S WILL CHANGE, SO PAY ATTENTION!

****

John Cena's POV

**Monday Night Raw**

He stared at his ceiling sternly in thought. He was thinking about her. The way her lips curved when she smiled, her magnificent body jumping from the turnbuckle, everything he wished he had. He would shed no more tears. He had to accept the fact that she would never love him. His lips moved slowly as he sung to the tune in his head:

My shattered dreams and broken heart,

Are mending on the shelf.

I saw you holding hands and standing close to someone else.

Still I sit all alone, 

Wishing all my feeling was gone.

I give my best to you. 

Nothing for me to do.

But have one last cry, One last cry.

Before I leave it all behind.

I got to put you out of my mind, this time

Been living a lie

I guess I 'm down to my last cry…

I'll always love you Victoria. 

He let his final tear slip and he turned and fell into a fitful sleep. 

** The next SmackDown**

"Word Life!"

John Cena finished his promo, walked to the catering cart, and helped himself to a sandwich. He leaned on the wall as he consumed his meal. He watched the monitor as Ivory, Trish and Victoria fought in an evening gown match. Victoria bulldogged both girls and ripped off the dresses. She held them in victory as the bell sounded. She proceeded to get her "Possessed look" and continued to beat the girls. She walked backstage and her features automatically changed. Her face fell soft as she walked to where John was standing. 'Was she coming towards me?' John finished off his sandwich and was about to leave when Victoria called him.

"Hey John wait!"

"Oh, h-hi Victoria, what's up?"

"Um, I wanted to know if you would, um go out with me tonight?"

"M-me, go out w-with you. Are you serious?"  


"Well John I didn't know that it was so funny, never mind."

"No wait. I'd love to go out with you. When should I be ready?"

"Um seven. I'll pick you up at your hotel room."

"Do you know which one it is?"

"It's the one right next to me and Molly's."

"Okay. See you later then?"  


"Yeah, later. Oh and John, dress in something casual. Bye!"

John watched as she walked away. As soon as she turned the corner, he jumped up high with a fist in the air. She likes me! She really likes me! He ran to his locker room to get ready for tonight.

****

*Sable's POV *

The girls had sat around the big screen television set as the movie started. Sable slid into an empty recliner and proceeded to blend in. As the movie concluded, a box of tissues was passed around. Lita addressed Trish when she noticed Sable sitting next to her.

"Did we wake you Sable?"

"No, I heard you all watching so I wandered in."

"Oh, well. Girls lets go party!"

Everyone picked up their things and went to the door. Trish stayed behind with the excuse that she didn't feel well. After the coast was clear, she turned to Sable and smiled.

"Don't Mind Li. She can be rude at times.--Why didn't you ask to go?"  


"Where I come from we don't ask, we wait to be offered."

"Oh. We all see you as our idol. You set the standards for us and we don't take that lightly. Some of the girls wanted to ask, but we weren't sure if you'd want to go."  


"Why is it that they always think I'm sleeping?"

The two women laughed. They sat crossed-legged in front of the couch watching action movies (They hate chick fliks) and talked. Trish was very much like Sable. Other than her features, their personalities agreed. They fell into conversation again.

"Do you really like Torrie?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

"No, I mean like in a not-so-friendly way?"

"You won't tell…"

"I promise."

"Well, a little. It's not like sexually though. Sometimes, I want to be next to her or I want to smell her hair. Do you think its weird?"

"Not really. I understand completely. I used to have this crush on Molly. She was all virginal and stuff. I thought I was gay. I went to a therapist and she told me it was normal for a woman to feel this way. She told me that almost all heterosexual women have feelings for their own sex. It is supposed to be an 'experimental phase'. You'll get over it."

"I hope so." 

The other girls arrived a few hours later to find Trish asleep on the floor and Sable asleep on the couch. Dawn Marie decided to leave them as they were as she ushered her friends to the door. Lita was the only diva that resented Sable. She said that the "new generation" didn't need anyone from the past because the old story lines would follow. Dawn knew there was more to that story, but she decided not to press the issue. She dimmed the lights to the hotel suite and went into her room.

****

Chris Jericho's POV

Chris could not believe what he was about to do. He stood in front of Stephanie and Hunter's locker room. He was going to apologize. He was going to apologize to Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Before he was about to knock a loud crash sounded in the locker room. Chris lifted his ear to the door and listened.

"What are you blind, or just stupid! Pick this up, NOW! We have a match in ten minutes, and you going to wear this."

Chris heard footsteps and shuffling as the two occupants moved around in the room. There was a second crash followed by a splash. Chris again lifted his ear to the door.

"That's it Stephanie! I'm sick and tired of you—you slut! Get out! Don't even come to the match!"

Chris heard Stephanie's high heels getting louder and tried his best to look casual. He walked up the hallway with his eyes glued to the travel guide he kept in his back pocket. Stephanie came out of the locker room and slumped against the nearby wall. Her shoulders racked with sobs and her barely audible cries filled the deserted hallway. Chris took this as his sign and walked over to where she sat. 

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Why do you care Jericho?"

"Because I am a gentlemen at heart."

"You have a heart?"

"Ha ha Princess very funny. Wanna come with me for a while?"

"Why are you being so nice? What do you want?"

"I want some company, that's all."

"O-Okay."

Helping her up, Chris and Stephanie padded off towards his locker room."

****

Stephanie's POV

Stephanie stood over Hunter as she put his hair in a ponytail. He had a match with Booker T in ten minutes. She took the brush off the nearby tray and pulled his hair back. She blindly reached for the comb when the tray fell to the floor. Hunter stood and turned to look at her.

"What are you blind, or just stupid! Pick this up, NOW! We have a match in ten minutes, and you going to wear this."

She put the red halter-top and skin-tight vinyl pants aside, finishing his hair and putting everything on the tray. He lay on the floor, stretching, as Stephanie finished with the tray of supplies. Hunter placed his water bottle on the tray before finishing his sit-ups. Stephanie turned and knocked the water bottle, along with the tray to the floor again. Hunter jumped up and stared furiously at Stephanie before he said,

"That's it Stephanie! I'm sick and tired of you—you slut! Get out! Don't even come to the match!"

She left without another word. She was always clumsy around him. She should have known that he would be on a short fuse tonight. She slumped against the wall and started to cry. She felt a small breeze and looked up to see none other than Chris Jericho. She did not need this right now, she thought as Chris began to speak.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Why do you care Jericho?"

"Because I am a gentlemen at heart."

"You have a heart?"

"Ha ha Princess very funny. Wanna come with me for a while?"

"Why are you being so nice? What do you want?"

"I want some company, that's all."

"O-Okay."

He helped her up, and together they went to Chris' locker room.

****

Victoria's POV

***Monday Night Raw***

She walked tiredly down the hall of the Four Seasons Hotel. Her body ached from too much exercising and her mind from too much reading. She approached her room and was about to unlock the door when a noise interrupted her. The soft melodious voice of a young man withered in her ear. She found it to be coming from the room next to hers. She knew whom the occupant was, but that couldn't be him singing. John Cena was a rapper, not an R & B singer. She stepped closer to his door and listened.

My shattered dreams and broken heart,

Are mending on the shelf.

I saw you holding hands and standing close to someone else.

Still I sit all alone, 

Wishing all my feeling was gone.

I give my best to you. 

Nothing for me to do.

But have one last cry, One last cry.

Before I leave it all behind.

I got to put you out of my mind, this time

Been living a lie

I guess I 'm down to my last cry…

I'll always love you Victoria.

Her name felt like daggers in her ears. She felt her heart began to race and her breathing became erratic. 'John Cena likes her?' It must be another Victoria. She unlocked her door and went inside. As usual, Molly and Stevie were making out so Victoria made it to her room unnoticed. She pondered that moment all night. She decided that she would confirm later this week. What did she have to lose?

***The next SmackDown*** 

She finished her match with Trish and Ivory and went backstage. She spotted him leaning against the wall, eating a sandwich. She went over to him. Was he running from her? She called to him.

"Hey John wait!"

"Oh, h-hi Victoria, what's up?"

"Um, I wanted to know if you would, um go out with me tonight?"

"M-me, go out w-with you. Are you serious?"  


"Well John I didn't know that it was so funny, never mind."

"No wait. I'd love to go out with you. When should I be ready?"

"Um seven. I'll pick you up at your hotel room."

"Do you know which one it is?"

"It's the one right next to me and Molly's."

"Okay. See you later then?"  


"Yeah, later. Oh and John, dress in something casual. Bye!"

She turned the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Her really liked her. Someone actually likes her! She went to the Divas' dressing room to get ready.

A/N:

Hey everybody! I am posting this because I was bored. Hoped you like it. This is going to be a bit longer than my other story, "A Hero For ME (REWRITE)" {Advertising!!!} Anyway, I hope to post at least twice a week. Bye!

Jessikah


	3. Company

Title: Not Included

Author: Wrestling-Jessikah

Email: jessiecar68@hotmail.com

Rating: R

Content: Language, talk of adult issues (maybe)

Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Victoria, and Sable

Pairings: Stephanie/Jericho, Sable/Torrie *maybe*, John Cena/Victoria, Molly/Stevie Richards (indirect mention)

Spoilers: The kiss between Torrie and Sable.

Disclaimer: I own no one. But I do know where they keep the contracts…

Notes: In this story everyone in the WWE lives the lives that their on screen characters do. There is no roster split. This means no GM's! Vince owns everything and everyone! There's only one spoiler, and I made everything else up. I know I said that I dislike slash, but I give in…only this once. It is not graphic, actually it is not even physical. It is an infatuation between two heterosexual women. 

****

Timeline:

Stephanie: Married to Hunter and a total bitch. (sort of)

Sable: Just came back, and in love with Torrie.

Victoria: Crazy as all heck, and single.

Chris Jericho: A jackass and in love with Stephanie.

John Cena: A hip-hop rapper/wrestler and in love with Victoria.

Summary: Um…The title says it all. 

READ THE NOTES SO YOU WILL NOT BE LOST! CHARACTER POV'S WILL CHANGE, SO PAY ATTENTION!

John Cena's POV

He stood in front of the mirror inside his current locker. It was 6:30. SmackDown had been taped in the morning due to Florida's hurricane warning. He wore a white collared shirt with short sleeves and black stripes around the collar and bottom sleeves. His black pants and his white sneakers with black rimmed soles topped the set off. He thought against the hat and went to the bathroom to shave. There were a few wrestlers still in the arena and his three locker mates were currently showering. Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Shawn Michaels wrapped their towels around their waists and came to where he was shaving. Matt patted John on the back and commented on his outfit.

"Hey Cena, nice digs. Where ya goin'"?

"Out."

"Oh. With who? 50 cent, Eminem?"

"Very funny Hardy."

"Matt, just leave him alone."

"Shut up Jeff. So Cena, who is it? If it's not any of your hip-hop friends, then who?"

"I'm going out with Victoria."

"The crazy chick? I thought she was with Stevie."

"First of all, she's not crazy. She doesn't like Stevie that way, and he is dating Molly."

"Well Cena, make sure to tie her up when you sleep with her, I hear she's wild."

"That's not called for Matt. Respect Victoria, she's not like that."

"Whatever Shawn. See you dwebs later."

Matt left and Jeff and Shawn looked to John. Suddenly, they burst out laughing.

"He's got Mattitude. Don't worry about it man, he is the dweb."

"Yeah, Matt is tired of me and Shawn always doggin' him, so he acts like a jackass, when he gets a chance to. Have fun."

As the last to men left the showers, John felt good. Someone had finally talked to him like he was a friend. He was clean- and ready. He looked at himself one last time and went to go to the hotel.

****30 minutes later****

He paced his hotel room for 5 minutes. It was 7:09. Where was she? A light tap on the door brought him out of his revere. He smoothed the imaginary lines from his shirt and greeted Victoria. 

"Hey."

She wore a long sleeved green turtleneck and black pants. Her pants complimented her physique and her strappy stiletto sandals showed her beautiful feet. He was at a loss for words. Her black hair was slightly curled and fell around her shoulders and down her back. She wore her glasses and her smile brightened the room. He motioned her to come in so she entered.

"You look gorgeous. These are for you."

John handed her a bouquet of flowers. In the middle were three roses. One was red, one white, and the other was pink. The small bouquet consisted of carnations and the four roses in the middle. 

"I bought them on the way here. You can leave them until we come back. By the way, where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, and thanks for the compliments and the roses."

"Your Welcome. Lead the way."

They left his hotel room and headed for the rental car Victoria had leased. They engaged in small talk until they arrived at their destination. The small building was quaint and modest. A bar aligned the furthermost back wall along with several bar stools. There was a small dance area near the front of the stage…Stage? The tables filled the rest of the place and a small hallway that probably lead to a bathroom. Victoria led him to a table near the end of the bar. John looked to the bar and gasped. The neon lights had brought him to a conclusion. She had brought him to a Kareoke bar…

Sable's POV

She woke to a static filed television and a slightly snoring Trish. She lay on the floor, turned on her stomach with her arm as a pillow. Her hair framed her beautiful face and the sunlight left a glow her skin. Sable stared at her for a few seconds and looked at the clock. It was only 7:00. The taping had been earlier and the hurricane had been but 39 miles from the coast. Trish had stayed at a hotel a few minutes away, but she shouldn't go out into the upcoming storm. Sable pulled off her ankle boots and picked her up. Trish was a petite woman and very light in weight. Sable put one arm under her legs and the other under her arms. She rolled her body until she was securely in her arms. Sable trudged to her suite and slowly put Trish under the comforter. She turned to her side and resumed her snoring. Dawn must have gone to bed early, so Sable decided to watch some movies. After thirty minutes of channel surfing, Trish again accompanied Sable. 

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked tired, that's all."

"Oh. Where's Dawn?"

"In her room. I think they came in early cause of the storm warning."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while before words were spoken.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Trish, there is a storm in like two hours—"

"We'll be back by then. I just want to go somewhere, anywhere."

"Okay, I now this great Kareoke bar on Melrose…."

Jericho's POV

It took only five minutes to get back to his locker room. He, being the king of the world, had his own locker room. Most of the wrestlers had gone back to their respective hotels because of the early taping, so they weren't likely to be disturbed. An awkward silence filled the small room. They sat across from each other on the large leather couch. Stephanie spoke first.

"I have to get my bag. I forgot it when I left."

"I'll get it for you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"No one should be treated like he treats you."

Before Chris knew what he had said, the words had left his brain and crawled from his mouth. Stephanie's face fell downcast and Chris expected a slap or a lecture, but al he got was crying. In between sobs she spoke:

"So you heard huh?"

"Yeah, I tried not to be nosy, but I was coming to apologize and-."

"You were coming to apologize to me?"

"I didn't mean what I said the other day. I shouldn't make fun of you like that."

Her laughter filled the room. Chris sat there in amusement and thankful that she was no longer crying. She retained her giggles and spoke again.

"Are you just saying that because you heard Hunter, or because you were actually going to apologize?"

"I wouldn't have been in that part of the arena otherwise."

The silence filled the room once again. The next question had been bothering Chris since he saw her in the hallway.

"Has he ever physically hurt you before?"

"Once, but he didn't mean it. It was after the match he had with The Rock. I had hit him with the chair instead of Rocky. He lost that match and he was angry. He practically dragged me backstage and pushed me on the couch. He yelled at me for twenty minutes and when he felt the blood on his head from the chair shot, he just snapped. He pulled me up by my arms and he pushed me against the wall. I told him to let me go and he slapped me. He stormed out afterwards. When he came back, his head was bandaged and he apologized. He even cried. I forgave him and he promised to never do it again. He hasn't since."

Her eyes had the glossed over look of a person telling a story. Her hands were folded and they twisted as she finished talking. Chris did not know what to say, but the words somehow found their way to his mouth. 

"But he still calls you names. That's still abuse." 

"I know, but, but I love him."

"Really?" 

"No. He just tells me to tell everyone that. I just can't get away. He controls me. Hunter controls every aspect of my life. He is my puppeteer. I shouldn't be telling you this…."

"Well, now you've earned a bodyguard Ms. McMahon. I am going to retrieve your bag while you go fix up. I'll be right back ma'am."

A small smile fell upon her lips. And she frowned again. 

"What will you tell Hunter?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Just lock the door until I come back. I will knock three times and say: Chris Jericho is the King of the world. He now serves the Billion-Dollar Princess. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." 

He left and listened until he heard the door lock. In three minutes time he was at Triple Nose's Locker room. 

"Hey Triple Face, open up!"

Triple H came to the door and looked at Chris. He was holding up his pants and lipstick littered his chest. 'No doubt what he was doing,' Chris thought to himself before he spoke:

"The Billion Dollar Princess says she wants her bag. She gave me five hundred bucks to come and get it. So hand it over."

"Wait here."

A few giggles later, he returned with a pink gym bag with "Princess" written on it. Chris took the bag. As he was about to leave, Triple H spoke.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She just ordered me around until I agreed to get this bag." Chris lied.

"Is she going back to our hotel?"

"No. She said she would find another one. Because her low life bastard of a husband got on her damn nerves."

"Oh. Tell her to call me."

"Sure."

A female voice littered the hallway. It was unmistakably Dawn Marie. Hunter smiled and closed his door. 

Chris ran back to his locker room and knocked three times. 

"Chris Jericho is the King of the world. He now serves the Billion-Dollar Princess."

She greeted him with a smile. Her makeup was free from her face. Her hair was wet, but straight. He walked into the locker room and followed her to the couch. 

"I used your shampoo. Is that okay?"

"Its fine, but how did you wash it so fast, I was only gone for fifteen minutes, tops."

"It was nineteen and I work fast. Thanks for getting my things."

She reached over his lap to grab her bag. He felt her skin brush against his thigh and felt his anatomy start to stand. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water and was about to go back to the room when he peeked through the crack of the bathroom door. She was getting dressed. She was putting on a plain black tee shirt. She pulled a pair of long gray sweat pants on and laced up her black sneakers. She lost about ten years when she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was beautiful. He chose then to walk out of the bathroom. 

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"  


"Back to my hotel Princess, you'll need a place to stay."

"Okay."

They grabbed their bags and went to her rental car to get her suitcase. They left the keys on the front hood with a note for Hunter. They walked silently to his rented Mercedes. 

Stephanie's POV

It had only taken five minutes to get to his locker room. They walked in and sat on the couch. She decided to break the silence.

"I have to get my bag. I forgot it when I left."

"I'll get it for you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"No one should be treated like he treats you."

He had heard. No one ever heard when she was being belittled. She felt ashamed. She started to cry. She choked out a reply in between her cries.

"So you heard huh?"

"Yeah, I tried not to be nosy, but I was coming to apologize and-."

"You were coming to apologize to me?"

"I didn't mean what I said the other day. I shouldn't make fun of you like that."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man that despised her had saved her from crying herself into a coma. The situation was so ironic that she couldn't help but laugh. She composed herself to ask her question.

"Are you just saying that because you heard Hunter, or because you were actually going to apologize?"

"I wouldn't have been in that part of the arena otherwise."

Out of nowhere he asked:

"Has he ever physically hurt you before?"

She decided to tell him, he seemed like he wanted to know, and she needed to tell someone, so she began.

"Once, but he didn't mean it. It was after the match he had with The Rock. I had hit him with the chair instead of Rocky. He lost that match and he was angry. He practically dragged me backstage and pushed me on the couch. He yelled at me for twenty minutes and when he felt the blood on his head from the chair shot, he just snapped. He pulled me up by my arms and he pushed me against the wall. I told him to let me go and he slapped me. He stormed out afterwards. When he came back, his head was bandaged and he apologized. He even cried. I forgave him and he promised to never do it again. He hasn't since."

"But he still calls you names. That's still abuse." 

"I know, but, but I love him."

"Really?" 

"No. He just tells me to tell everyone that. I just can't get away. He controls me. Hunter controls every aspect of my life. He is my puppeteer. I shouldn't be telling you this…."

"Well, now you've earned a bodyguard Ms. McMahon. I am going to retrieve your bag while you go fix up. I'll be right back ma'am."

A small smile fell upon her lips. And she frowned again. 

"What will you tell Hunter?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Just lock the door until I come back. I will knock three times and say: Chris Jericho is the King of the world. He now serves the Billion-Dollar Princess. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." 

He left and she got up to lock the door. She decided to wash the mess off her face. She walked into the bathroom to see shampoo on the sink. She looked to the shower and then to the bottle. She pulled down the showerhead and turned on the water. She washed away the curls that tangled her hair. She washed her face that was littered with makeup and tear tracks. She twisted her hair until it was as dry as she could get it and she walked back into the other room. Chris was just getting back. 

The three loud knocks made her await the next line.

"Chris Jericho is the King of the world. He now serves the Billion-Dollar Princess."

She greeted him with a smile. He walked into the locker room and followed her to the couch. 

"I used your shampoo. Is that okay?"

"Its fine, but how did you wash it so fast, I was only gone for fifteen minutes, tops."

"It was nineteen and I work fast. Thanks for getting my things."

She reached over his lap to grab her bag. She felt him stiffen and pulled back. He excused himself and she decided to get dressed. She pulled out her black tee shirt and dark gray sweats as he was in the bathroom. She pulled her damp hair into a ponytail as he came out. 

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"  


"Back to my hotel Princess, you'll need a place to stay."

"Okay."

She was saying that a lot lately. They grabbed their bags and went to her rental car to get her suitcase. They left the keys on the front hood with a note for Hunter. They walked silently to his rented Mercedes. 

Victoria's POV

She was in the women's locker room. Few of the divas were still there. All except Trish, Sable, Lita, Dawn Marie, Ivory and Molly. She stood with Stacy and Torrie looking in the mirror. She had decided to wear her green turtleneck with her black pants and sandals. She slipped on her glasses as she curled her hair. Torrie saw her and offered to help.

"Need help, I can curl the back?"

"Sure."

Stacy grabbed a chair and slid it so that Victoria could sit down. They started talking as Torrie curled her hair.

"So where are you going?"

"On a date."

"With who?"

"With John."

"John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Isn't he that guy the fans call Vanilla Ice?"

"Shut up Jazz."

"Sor-ry."

"Nidia, can you pass me that red comb in my locker?"

"Sure. You like him a lot?"

"No, but enough. I heard he liked me."

"From who?"

All of the women laughed since they said it in unison.

"I heard him singing in his room, and he kind of dedicated the song to me."

"Awww."

All the women continued their banter until it was time to leave. Lillian jingled her keys and shouted:

"Who's in the car pool?"

Two women raised their hands and left. Jacqueline and Terri waved good bye as they left With Lillian. All that were left was Terri, Stacy, and Torrie. Victoria gave her thanks and was about to leave when Torrie spoke.

"Can I get a ride back to the hotel?"

"Sure."

They said goodbye to the two remaining divas and headed for the car. They engaged in small talk until they parted ways on the elevator. It was 7:06, she was late.

Two minutes later, she knocked on his door.

"Hey."

He greeted her.

"You look gorgeous. These are for you."

He handed her a bouquet of flowers. In the middle were three roses. One was red, one white, and the other was pink. The small bouquet consisted of carnations and the four roses in the middle. 

"I bought them on the way here. You can leave them until we come back. By the way, where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, and thanks for the compliments and the roses."

"Your Welcome. Lead the way."

She was flattered. She was at a lost for words. She didn't have a chance to return the compliments. Tonight had started out great. Some of the divas had helped her get ready. She was making friends and from the looks of it, a boyfriend. They had talked in the car on the way to the bar. She hoped he wouldn't be mad that she was bringing him to a kareoke bar… 

A/N:

Hey 12 pages in Microsoft Word! New record. I am sorry it took so long [writer's block] I hope my reviewers like what they see! Next post should be in five days [hopefully]. Bye all.

Jessikah


	4. The calm before the storm

Title: Not Included

Author: Wrestling-Jessikah

Email: jessiecar68@hotmail.com

Rating: R

Content: Language, talk of adult issues (maybe)

Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Victoria, and Sable

Pairings: Stephanie/Jericho, Sable/Torrie *maybe*, John Cena/Victoria, Molly/Stevie Richards (indirect mention)

Spoilers: The kiss between Torrie and Sable.

Disclaimer: I own no one. But I do know where they keep the contracts…

Notes: In this story everyone in the WWE lives the lives that their on screen characters do. There is no roster split. This means no GM's! Vince owns everything and everyone! There's only one spoiler, and I made everything else up. I know I said that I dislike slash, but I give in…only this once. It is not graphic, actually it is not even physical. It is an infatuation between two heterosexual women. 

****

Timeline:

Stephanie: Married to Hunter and a total bitch. (sort of)

Sable: Just came back, and in love with Torrie.

Victoria: Crazy as all heck, and single.

Chris Jericho: A jackass and in love with Stephanie.

John Cena: A hip-hop rapper/wrestler and in love with Victoria.

Summary: Um…The title says it all. 

READ THE NOTES SO YOU WILL NOT BE LOST! CHARACTER POV'S WILL CHANGE, SO PAY ATTENTION!

John Cena's POV

They sat at their table and ordered their drinks. There weren't many people there. At the moment, a Chinese man sang "Kung Fu Fighting." John sat across from Victoria, as he started a conversation.

"So Victoria, what possessed you--I mean what influenced you to ask me out?"

"I just noticed a few things, that all."

"Oh. I thought you and Stevie were together."

"Actually, he dates Molly Holly. He didn't want the wrong kind of attention with her being a 'virgin' and all. So I helped them keep it under wraps."

"Oh."

As conversation ceased, the owner came to the stage.

"We are going to give our lovely amateur singers a break and put on some slow jams."

John seized his moment, 

"Victoria, would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

A familiar song filled the small dance floor…

My shattered dreams and broken heart,

Are mending on the shelf.

I saw you holding hands and standing close to someone else.

Still I sit all alone, 

Wishing all my feeling was gone.

I give my best to you. 

Nothing for me to do.

But have one last cry, One last cry.

Before I leave it all behind.

I got to put you out of my mind, this time

Been living a lie

I guess I 'm down to my last cry…

They swayed their hips rhythmically to the lovely melody, John smelled her scent, and he looked into her eyes as he sang with the second verse.

I was here you were there, 

Guess we never could agree.

While the sun shines on you, 

I need some love to rain on me.

Still I sit, all alone

Wishing all my feelings was gone.

I gotta get over you,

Nothing for me to do, 

But have one last cry….

He looked deeply into her eyes, and a hint of recognition was there. He thought back to that night he sang to himself in his room.

"You heard me last Monday, didn't you?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry."

"Did you ask me out because of pity?"

"No. I just thought you might want to go out with me. If anything, I should be pitying myself."

"How so?"

"I haven't been on date in years, so far this is one of the greatest."

"Come with me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Come on."

They grabbed their things and walked out of the kareoke bar. John led her to the car, and asked for the keys. They drove for about ten minutes, until they arrived at the beach. He got out and ran to an underpass with hardened rock above it. There was a groove into the side of the underpass, and it formed a small cave. He climbed inside, and reached for her hand. With little hesitation, she gave in and sat atop his lap. A heart shaped lookout was on the inside of the cave, under it, it read "Lovers' Cove," His hands wrapped around her waist as his head moved closer towards her. The kiss was tentative, but passionate. It was welcoming, yet needing. It was everything she never expected, but everything she had always wanted. They watched as the sun went down, and as the stars rose to the occasion and they looked on through the heart that so many others have gazed upon. Clouds filled the once clear sky, and it suggested rain. They ran together to the car and drove back to the hotel. They had decided to go to his room, since Molly and Steven had a "Do not disturb," sign on the door. 

This night was going to be a long one. 

Sable's POV

They had gotten lost as the drove down to the bar. As an alternative, they stopped at an all night diner. The place was dainty and crowded, but so far no one had noticed them. They ate in silence in the back booth looking out into the dark, cloud filled sky. The old jukebox played modern songs and light conversations had littered the café. They ate their meals in silence. After ordering their desserts, they engaged in light conversation.

"Why did you want to come out on a stormy night Trish?"

"I didn't want to be alone with Jeff…."

"Why not, if I may ask?"

"H-he told me he loves me, that he is in love with me. I can't take it right now, I-I have been having feelings for someone else."

"Who?"

"I-I can't tell."

"You can trust me-"

"I can't tell you because it is you!"

"Oh."

"When we were talking about Torrie, I wanted it to be me so badly, I couldn't stand it. I want you to be infatuated about me, want to smell my hair or to just be close. I want to be your friend, but I wish to be so much more."

"Are you sure you want this Trish?"

"Yes, if not to have it, than to prove me wrong…."

Their faces inched closer, eyes slimming down to small crescents. They were so close, so needing, so—

"Here's the check, ladies."

The young waiter had ruined their moment. They parted and paid the tab, leaving 'Jake' a very small tip, and walked hand in hand to the car. This was going to be a long night….

Chris Jericho's POV:

The hotel room was quiet. Stephanie lay still under the blankets of his bed. Her even breathing and light snoring left calmness to the room. He watched her as she slept. She lay on her stomach, her right arm outstretched and her left under her chest. Loose stringlets of hair fell around her face and stuck to her forehead. 'It is kind of hot in here'. Chris turned back to the muted television screen where the weather channel had been playing for the previous thirty minutes. He had his dream girl asleep on his bed and he could do nothing. His heart sped up as she turned. Her stomach now lay bare to him, her low cut shorts revealed her white cotton underwear, and her shirt wrapped around her bust. He wanted so badly to lie down next to her. She started to thrash around in her bed, her arms flailing violently and she was trapped between the bed sheets. She began to scream.

"Please don't…. I am not!"

Chris went to her and gently shook her. Her eyes opened with shock and fear. Her forehead was covered in small beads of sweat. The blankets wrapped around her body and her shirt had lifted. She looked directly at him and whispered,

"I thought he would get me…I'm scared Chris. Could-could you please sleep with me?"

He pushed the snide remark from his head and slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and began to go to sleep. Tonight was going to be a long one.

Stephanie's POV:

He was right behind her. She was trying to run, but his words held her back. Slut…Whore…You can never leave…Stupid…Idiot…Clumsy! She sat straight up in the bed and screamed:

"Please don't…. I am not!" 

She was disheveled and hot. She was also scared. She looked up to see Chris. He had been so nice to her, but she needed one more favor. 

"I thought he would get me…I'm scared Chris. Could-could you please sleep with me?"

She knew that he wanted to say something snide, but he slipped in with her. He wrapped his arms around her and Stephanie felt safe. She also felt aroused. This was going to be a long night.

Victoria's POV:

They sat at their table and listened as the performer on stage embarrassed himself. They indulged in light conversation:

"So Victoria, what possessed you--I mean what influenced you to ask me out?"

He thought she was crazy, it was humorous to her.

"I just noticed a few things, that all."

"Oh. I thought you and Stevie were together."

"Actually, he dates Molly Holly. He didn't want the wrong kind of attention with her being a 'virgin' and all. So I helped them keep it under wraps."

"Oh."

As conversation ceased, the owner came to the stage.

"We are going to give our lovely amateur singers a break and put on some slow jams."

"Victoria, would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

As the song began, she knew she was in for it.

My shattered dreams and broken heart,

Are mending on the shelf.

I saw you holding hands and standing close to someone else.

Still I sit all alone, 

Wishing all my feeling was gone.

I give my best to you. 

Nothing for me to do.

But have one last cry, One last cry.

Before I leave it all behind.

I got to put you out of my mind, this time

Been living a lie

I guess I 'm down to my last cry…

They swayed their hips rhythmically to the lovely melody, John smelled her scent, and he looked into her eyes as he sang with the second verse.

I was here you were there, 

Guess we never could agree.

While the sun shines on you, 

I need some love to rain on me.

Still I sit, all alone

Wishing all my feelings was gone.

I gotta get over you,

Nothing for me to do, 

But have one last cry….

"You heard me last Monday, didn't you?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry."

"Did you ask me out because of pity?"

"No. I just thought you might want to go out with me. If anything, I should be pitying myself."

"How so?"

"I haven't been on date in years, so far this is one of the greatest."

She couldn't believe she just told him that.

"Come with me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Come on."

They grabbed their things and walked out of the kareoke bar. John led her to the car, and asked for the keys. They drove for about ten minutes, until they arrived at the beach. He got out and ran to an underpass with hardened rock above it. There was a groove into the side of the underpass, and it formed a small cave. He climbed inside, and reached for her hand. With little hesitation, she gave in and sat atop his lap. A heart shaped lookout was on the inside of the cave, under it, it read "Lovers' Cove," His hands wrapped around her waist as his head moved closer towards her. The kiss was tentative, but passionate. It was welcoming, yet needing. It was everything she never expected, but everything she had always wanted. They watched as the sun went down, and as the stars rose to the occasion and they looked on through the heart that so many others have gazed upon. Clouds filled the once clear sky, and it suggested rain. They ran together to the car and drove back to the hotel. They had decided to go to his room, since Molly and Steven had a "Do not disturb," sign on the door. 

This night was going to be a long one.

A/N: Sorry for the sappy love scenes. I made a mistake last chapter when I said that Dawn Marie was with Triple H. I meant for her to be a ring rat. I am utterly sorry for the agonizing delay…My computer malfunctioned, so I had to take it apart to fix it, again. Well this is the fourth chapter, and I will have the next two chapters in about six days. Again, sorry for the wait.

Jessikah


	5. Satisfaction

Title: Not Included (5/?)

Author: Wrestling-Jessikah

Email: jessiecar68@hotmail.com

Rating: R

Content: Language, talk of adult issues (maybe)

Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Victoria, and Sable

Pairings: Stephanie/Jericho, Sable/Torrie *maybe*, John Cena/Victoria, Molly/Stevie Richards (indirect mention)

Spoilers: The kiss between Torrie and Sable.

Disclaimer: I own no one. But I do know where they keep the contracts…

Notes: In this story everyone in the WWE lives the lives that their on screen characters do. There is no roster split. This means no GM's! Vince owns everything and everyone! There's only one spoiler, and I made everything else up. I know I said that I dislike slash, but I give in…only this once. It is not graphic, actually it is not even physical. It is an infatuation between two heterosexual women. 

****

Timeline:

Stephanie: Married to Hunter and a total bitch. (sort of)

Sable: Just came back, and in love with Torrie.

Victoria: Crazy as all heck, and single.

Chris Jericho: A jackass and in love with Stephanie.

John Cena: A hip-hop rapper/wrestler and in love with Victoria.

NEW CHARACTER: 

Trish: Sable's new lover…

Summary: Um…The title says it all. 

READ THE NOTES SO YOU WILL NOT BE LOST! CHARACTER POV'S WILL CHANGE, SO PAY ATTENTION!

****

John Cena's POV

The rain beat relentlessly against the window. The moon, covered by the clouds, filtered into the room through the blinds. Tangled bodies and discarded clothes littered the floor. They had made love. John wanted to cry at that moment. She was so beautiful and she was his. Her head lie on his chest as she soundly slept. He picked her up slowly and went to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and looked at his sleeping beauty. Kissing her forehead, he dozed off to sleep. 

****

Sable's POV:

"Trish, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The car came to a stop in front of the hotel. They sat in silence before Trish spoke,

"I can't do it, it would be like cheating on Jeff. I can't cheat on him, I love him."

"It's okay Trish, but can I finish what we started in the café?"

"Okay."

They inched closer, and-

"Miss can take I take your car?"

The young valet stared at the two women in the car. Sable and Trish got out of the car. They walked to the hotel lobby, and hugged, Sable spoke first.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess. But can we still be friends?"

"Of course, only if I'm excepted, I doubt Lita will invite me to go out with you all."

"I'll make sure of it."

Sable watched as Trish got on the elevator, and went back to tip the valet. She didn't expect to run into Brock Lesnar and Torrie Wilson…

****

Chris Jericho's POV:

He snuggled closer into her curled body, and his boxers tented. He was in bed with Stephanie, he was curled around the girl of his dreams, and he could do nothing. His arousal was becoming a nuisance, so he subtly shifted so that he was on his back. Stephanie followed him, her head on his chest. He tried to sleep, but his raging…hormones were nagging him. He smelled her hair; it smelled of peaches. He would have never thought she would smell that way. He closed his eyes, and tried his best to sleep…

****

Stephanie's POV:

She felt him against her back, and she smiled to herself. It felt good knowing that someone found her attractive. She could also feel him tense up. He was nervous. He rolled to his back, and she followed suite. This felt nice. She was used to sleeping on the couch, or sometimes the floor, if Hunter had company. But with Chris, there were no questions asked. She heard him sniff her hair, this was weird. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. 

****

Victoria's POV:

She was his. She wrapped around John like a blanket. She knew that when she woke in the morning, he would be there, and they would have the big talk. She knew he wouldn't use her, and she hoped that they could continue with their relationship. She felt him pick her up, and they laid down on the bed. She would have great dreams tonight. She had found her knight, and his name was John Cena.

A/N: You think its over….NEVER! I don't know how many more chapters there is going to be, but I know if the feedback keeps coming…I will keep going!


End file.
